Dreams Do Come True
by JasonDavidFrankFan4Life
Summary: When Carmen meets Jeff hardy at a motocross race, she relizes that he is the one for her.


**Dreams Do Come True**

**Chapter 1: Winning The First Race**

The sound of engines grew faint as I replaced the thought of the opponents with the ecstacy of winning. I was in the lead and was holding on to it with great ease. Then, I saw it. The checkered flag. As I went over the last hill, I let go of the handle bars of my bike and stretched them out in triumph. I had just won my first race ever.

Once I stopped my bike and turned it off, Brent ran over to me. "You won! I can't believe that you beat all those guys on your first try!"

"Well, I had a great teacher." I replied. I took off the green and black helmet and shook my head. My green streaked hair cascading down.

My opponents walked by, pushing their bikes along and staring at me. They couldn't believe that a girl beat them. Let alone, a girl who just started racing motocross.

Brent pushed my bike back to our area while I took off the pads, reveling my green and black motocross clothing with the words "xtreme queen" on the back. I tossed my pads onto the table. I sat down in the nearest chair and undid my boots but still left the on my feet. Brent sat down next to me, handing me a bottle of water. "You did great out there today, but it's just the beginning. You'll have to work harder 'cause those guys will stop at nothing to get you off the track. Even if it means putting you in the hospital." Brent said to me.

"Brent, I can take care of myself out there. I don't need you telling me how hard it'll be. I know what to do. I watch these guys ride all the time. I know their style and I know how they push it. They won't win because I am smaller then them. Less wind resistance. Did you learn nothing in high school?" I replied while staring at Brent until he looked away."

"I know you've heard me say this a thousand times when you were training, but be careful. I don't want to loose you. You're all I have left. Since my dad went downhill a couple years ago, I've had no one to talk to. That day that you asked me to teach you to ride, that was the happiest day of my life."

"Brent, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but why don't you ever talk about your mom?"

"Because, she died when I was a kid. Me and dad and my brother, we...we learned to live without mom there."

"What about your brother?"

"He...he doesn't talk to me. Dad and him got into a fight one day and he packed his things and left. He never came back. I tried contacting him a few times but he doesn't return my calls. When he found out that dad went downhill, he just laughed and said 'good. I'm glad he can't take care of you anymore. He never took care of me. He always let you have your way. I hope he dies.' That...that made me mad. Our father was...well, you know all about my father since that horrible night, don't you? Been hanging around since."

"Of course I know. I know a lot of things. But, that night when I saw you sitting on your porch, crying, nothing in the world could stop me from sitting next to you and let you talk about everything and how you felt about it. Brent, I love you and I will always be there for you no matter what. You know that and don't tell me that I won't be there 'cause I will."

Brent started crying. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned the night when his father made a turn for the worst but that night was the most horrible night in the world. Everything that Brent wanted was slipping away. His brother, his father, his life was going away. I have tried several things to make him as happy as he once was but nothing seemed to work. All Brent has ever known was motocross. His brother was on the other coast and his father was in a hospital on life support. The only reason his father was even alive is because Brent found his father in time. His father had tried to kill himself with his drinking and had a heart attack that terrible night. His brother wouldn't come home and help Brent out with everything. Brent was in his last year of high school at the time and couldn't do everything that needed to be done. The bills started to pile up and Brent's father was so close to death. Luckily, I showed up when I did. That rainy night when no one was around and Brent had lost all hope. I was walking in the rain that night. I happened to walk by Brent's house and see him just sitting there with his knees up against his chest. Just rocking back and forth and crying. I knew who he was when I saw him that night. I knew what he did. He raced motocross and at the time, I didn't care if it was raining or not. I walked up to him and asked him to teach me to ride. And he did teach me to ride that night. And thus, I began my training to be a professional at motocross.

But, that was a few years ago and now, I was in the pro circuit. Today, was my first race as a pro. I am glad to be here. And I'm glad to have Brent by my side for he has taught me everything I know and more. The trials I went through during training. The cuts and scrapes and bruises. All showed how dangerous this sport could be. Yet, here I was, still kicking and screaming. Beating every guy I could. Here in Orlando, Florida. My hometown. My life is in this town. Motocross is my life now. I can't turn back for it'd upset Brent greatly. Not to mention, I would look like a failure.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." said Brent, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ok." I replied while watching him get up and leave.

I sat there in silence for a few moments, just looking around. There were people everywhere, but I noticed one guy in particular. He was walking towards me. I couldn't mistake him for anyone else. The multi-colored hair. The "Enigma" shirt. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Jeff Hardy. The Charismatic Enigma was here at my race and was now coming over to where I was. I tried to keep my cool but I have waited for the day that I would meet the Great Jeff Hardy.

"Excuse me, are you Carmen?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am." I said in awe.

"I would just like to say that you were amazing out there."

"Thanks. It was nothing really. I had a great teacher." I replied, my heart beating faster and thinking to myself _"Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't do anything stupid. Don't make a fool of yourself. It's ok. It's just Jeff Hardy. This guy, you have longed to meet since you first saw him on wrestling."_

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"_Uh oh. Nice one, Carmen! Quit being stupid and talk to him. He's cute and everything but so is Brent. That's right, take you're mind off of how cute Jeff is and how cute Brent is. You can do this."_

"Of course I'm ok. It's really nice to meet you. I am a big fan of yours. Please, sit down." I said while nodding my head to the empty seat next to me. We started to talk about all sorts of things.

After awhile, Jeff said he had to go and that he hoped to see me race tomorrow. I was so happy that I got to meet the true Charismatic Enigma that I have been a fan of for years. Jeff truly is an amazing guy.


End file.
